Forever and Ever
by Sarsky
Summary: It wasn't Esme whom Carlisle fall in Love with...


Author:-Sarsky

Beta Reader:- LuckyGirl02

Pairing:- Harry x Carlisle, Edward x Teddy and all canon pairings.

* * *

"Sarsky"-Present

"_Sarsky"-Flashback_

**"Sarsky"-Notes or letters**

'Sarsky'/'Sarsky'- Thoughts

* * *

Forever and Ever

* * *

"Who are they?" Bella asked the girl from her Spanish class.

The bronze haired boy of her attention looked away from her as if he was dismissing her. His beautiful face turned repeatedly to look at the cafeteria doors as if he was looking or waiting for someone.

At her question, the girl beside Bella let out embarrassing giggle in response as if all of her question would be answer by that act of idiocy.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one sitting on the blonde's left is Alice Cullen. They all live with Dr. Cullen and his partner." Jessica said under her breath.

Bella glanced at the beautiful boy who was busy with what looked like was a lollipop; come to think of it there was bunch of candy wrappers on their table.

"They are… very nice looking." Bella struggled with the understatement. She was still surprised that such beautiful people have very strange and unpopular names maybe it was one of the small town things.

"Yes!" Jessica's response was another giggle but this time with was more shrill Bella could say that because everyone's attention was on them for a minute.

"Which one are Cullen's? They don't look related." Bella asked the girl for more information to quench her curiosity thirst. Well that and to stop the girl beside from losing more of her brain cells if that was possible.

"Oh, they are not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They are all adopted. The Hales the blonde ones are brother and sister – Twins – They are foster children."

"It's really kind of nice − for Dr. Cullen to take care of all those children, when he himself is so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica agreed reluctantly. Bella was sure that the girl didn't like Dr. Cullen and his wife for some reason; maybe it was the jealousy? Then suddenly Jessica lit up like Christmas tree as she remembered something exciting that she wanted to share with her.

"You know I never told you about Dr. Cullen and his _partner_ but… you see they are famous among … _closeted_ men – You know what I mean-

-SPLAT!-

Bella's eyes widen when she saw the girl covered in red sauce and from the amount splattered on the jealous girl, she could say it was spoonful straight from the salad table behind them. Then she proceeds to cover her ears protecting her fragile eardrums from ear deafening scream echoed from mouth of salsa-covered girl.

"I am so sorry Jessica!" a husky voice apologized behind them. Bella turned back to take a good look at the salsa _splatterer_. Her breath hitched when she saw the boy in front of her. His tawny hair shined under the lights and his golden eyes stared down at them with a mischievous smile on his lips. Her concentration on the tawny haired boy broke when laughter erupted in cafeteria. Bella saw everyone laughing at Jessica's expense; she looked ready to murder the boy in front of her.

"You!" Jessica exclaimed but made no move to defend her honor. Bella was sure that she was half expecting someone to confront the tawny haired boy for her.

The boy merely smiled at the humiliated girl when no one dared to confront him. She was sure that people were reluctant if not downright scared of this handsome boy. Then she realized that they were in fact afraid of him and his smile was tad condescending clearly with no show of remorse of his actions.

"And don't you forget it!" The boy smiled as he walked away from the scene not afraid of any retaliation from sauce covered girl. Bella saw the boy taking the only empty chair at the Cullen's table. She saw the blonde girl Rosalie was smirking and high-five-_ing_ the boy who sat across her while others were sniggering.

"Bella, are you coming?" Angela asked her when Jessica ran away from the cafeteria in fit. Nodding her head in agreement, she followed them reluctantly. She so wanted to know the boy's name but still she obediently followed her friends.

Later that day, when school was out of the session Bella made her way to her red Chevy parked at the end of parking lot. Angela who was minding her own business accompanied her. She was about to open her car door when she saw Cullen's walking straight to the shiny Volvo and black convertible.

"I think Jessica had it coming, you know." Angela broke the silence between them. Bella's eyes grew in fascination when Angela talked. She so wanted to know more about the Cullen family but after Jessica episode no one dare to say anything to her all day.

"Why is that? I am sure she will complain to principal or something."

"Yes, sure, she will do that but Ted will always come out clean." Angela said with half-smile on her face. Bella double take on that; this wasn't the same timid girl in morning.

"Don't get me wrong but Jessica sometimes says things that aren't her business." Angela said with a disapproving look on her face.

"Why is that? Why is that he always come clean?" Bella couldn't hide her curiosity.

"Because… I'm my _father's_ son." A voice spoke up from behind. Bella turned around with Angela who smiled at the person, the same tawny boy from cafeteria. His eyes filled with mirth and gorgeous smiled played on his red lips.

"Hi! My name is Ted Lupin." He introduced himself. "Hey Angie, how it's going?" Ted asked. Angela smiled and said hi back at the beautiful boy. Ted turned to her asking her name.

"B-Bella, Isabella Sss-wan but I prefer Bella." She stuttered her response and curses herself for it. Ted just smiled at her but this time it wasn't condescending but very tight thin smile.

"Oooh, you are the girl who boys love to keep talking in locker room!" She blushed heavily and was very embarrassed by his talk. She smiled at him even though she was blushing she didn't know why she did that.

"You okay there Bella!" Mike Newton, the self-proclaimed protector of new-bet-prize Bella asked. She nodded her head still blushing. She looked up to see Ted giving Mike smirk that made him turned his heels and walk out on them without looking back even once, maybe it is his super power to subdue people or something Bella thought humorously.

"Bye, bye Mikey! Do give me a call!" Ted waved him bye. Bella was sure that Ted was mocking Mike's supposing protectiveness over her. She thanked him silently maybe this will discourage other boys from pursuing her.

"Stop that Ted, don't scare away my friends!" Angela smack his arm good naturally. Ted gave laugh in response before saying his goodbye's to them.

"So you know him?" Bella asked Angela once Ted was out of their sight. She nodded saying they were partners for up-coming project in literature and that he was really nice to her then other popular students of school. Glancing at his direction, she saw him getting in the roaring silver Volvo with Edward, Alice and Jasper. She sighed and walk back at her Chevy.

* * *

Next day Bella waited by her car in hopes to catch a sight of Cullen's since yesterday she couldn't get out of her mind. People around her were behaving as if nothing happened even Jessica was looking okay. She nodded her head as Mike, Tyler and Eric entertained her.

She smiled when she spotted Angela who was walking right to her. Then she heard it the roaring sound and in came the silver Volvo and black jeep that clearly stood out in parking lot but this time there was one more person with them.

Her brown eyes widen in amazement and rush of adrenalin shot through her body and she noticed that she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the parking lot was staring at the person blatantly. If she could say then Bella would say that all the Cullen children's beauty was nothing compared to the man who was smiling at Ted and Edward. The man ruffles his tawny hair in affection getting a squeal sound from Ted.

She noticed that the Cullen's were different today, not like yesterday when they were more aloof and hard to talk to (except Ted that is because he was busy humiliating people and mocking them) but more like family, even, Rosalie was smiling and laughing at every now and then.

"He is here!" Lauren said excitedly. Even Jessica and every other girl in her clique were excited by the arrival of the beautiful man.

Bella nudge Angela who was excited to see the man but not on level of other girls who were giggling squealing at chance.

"He is Harrison Cullen." Angela answered her unasked question.

"So he is the Doctor." Bella concluded sure he was very young in appearance possibly in early twenties. How could he have taken in those kids if he were this young? Bella thought.

"No! He is not Dr. Cullen. He is Dr. Cullen's partner." Angela said correcting her with straight face.

Bella's eyebrows rose till her hairline. Now that she remembered she was sure that Jessica did said something about the Doctor and his partner and something related to closeted men or something that she didn't bother to recall as she was more in to Edward and Ted at that time.

"Oh!"

Harry smiled at his children all six of them who were busy planning their upcoming sunny days. In those days, family would take their time out to visit the magical community around the world shopping, travelling, sightseeing and much more. All in all Harry was satisfied with his life in coven with Carlisle.

"So what's today's agenda Harry?" Emmett's voice called him out of his thoughts. Today he was riding with Rosalie and Emmett to school.

"Nothing much I have a Marauder to bail out and a class on art business at your school. Then I am off to Salem's for introductory lecture in Art History."

"You know Ted can take care of himself Harry and FYI none of them knows what an Art Curator is. Then why bother?" Rosalie said with smile on her face. It was for very few people that she smiled at and Harry being one of them.

"Aw! Rose you know how much I adore humans and their antics. I love when they make a good mockery of themselves." Harry replied with smirk.

It has been long time since he has been a human who could feel the emotions of sympathy and understanding for human. He wasn't like his lovely delicious dear husband who was compassionate to them no he was more cynical and rouge towards them.

"Sounds like you are up to something dear father of mine." Rose stated with laugh.

"Whatever do you mean beautiful daughter of mine?" Harry smirked.

Reaching at the school Harry climb out of the car with Rose while Emmett parked right beside the silver Volvo. His green eyes looked around the parking lot where almost everyone was blatantly staring at them. He narrowed his eyes on couple of students gawking at him who redden beyond comparison.

'I still got it.' Harry thought smugly. He saw Edward cracking up by the situation. He walked up to Teddy and ruffled his hair in affection.

"Come on now Teddy. Be a good boy and let's get going. Your lovely godfather is here to bail you out." Harry said airily that gained laughs from everyone in-group.

Edward smiled smugly on his face thinking about many endeavors when Teddy had been _very good boy_. Knowing what he was thinking Teddy wacked his head with a notebook.

"Shush it or you aren't getting anything from me." Teddy threatens his mate who raised his hand in surrender.

"Come on children!" Harry led their mysterious group in school with rest of the student population following them.

* * *

_14th__ July 1646_

_He sighed miserably. 'How do these things always happen to me? Why can't Hermione and Ron just leave me alone?' He sipped red liquid from his silver goblet given by some vampire. He thought about his traitorous friends who first forced him to accept Volturi's invitation to this ball and then forced him to join it. He could see the Volturi's members flaunting and mingling in crowd. Oh! How he hated them. Pompous and power-hungry just like Fudge and being former boy-who-lived sucks even after his transformation to vampire. His popularity was still roaring high and he can say that after his vampire transformation his popularity have skyrocketed− double the crazies, double the stalkers and double the paparazzi…and if that wasn't enough Caius of the Volturi has watched him all night. He could feel his beady red eyes following him every second. 'Didn't he have a wife or something?'_

_Why can't he catch a break?_

_That was then he heard a chuckle from his left. Turning his head sideways, he saw a blond man leaning on the railing of balcony. _

"_Do you find that funny, Blondie?" _

"_No it's just that how a vampire simply forgets that everyone in this room can hear him even though he murmurs." _

"_Well if you were in my place then you can understand that how much annoying it is when people are not even being subtle about their stalking." Harry said while glaring at Caius who had decency to look away. _

"_And for your information it was my intention to let my whining to do my work for me." Harry added that a little haughtily._

"…_and why is that?" The beautiful blond asked him looking straight to his topaz eyes. His breathe hitched and low growl escaped from his throat. He couldn't help to admire the gorgeous blond who was socializing with him. _

"_I simply wanted to go home and plus I have great dislike for this type of events." _

"_Then why bother to come?" The man asked him. Harry could feel his magic surfacing on his skin. For a moment, he was hesitate and stunned by the man's presence on him. He never liked other vampires in this type of gatherings they always wanted something from him so he usually dismissed them even without glancing but somehow this vampire had caught his attention and kept it._

"_If anything I am very good friend who doesn't wants his best friends strangling him because all he wanted to do was sit home and sulk and wait for his house-elf to find him some delicious rabbit blood to drink... not socialize." _

_The blond man laughed in response without any thought Harry joined him. It has been long time since he has laughed like this. It was liberating and warm. Harry sincerely wished to feel more like this. Free._

"_My name is Carlisle Cullen."_

"_Harry… Harry Potter."_

* * *

Bella watched on as Harrison Cullen talked to Principal Dunlop. She stood with the crowd that formed not even a minute ago after the school bell. She was just walking to her next class when her eyes caught Ted standing outside the Principal's office whose cubicle door was open and she could clearly hear the dialogue happening inside. Seeing her in the crowd Ted waved at her mischievously which she couldn't help but return. There was something about Ted that she couldn't decipher and it was not only but all the children where different from her, from rest of the students of this school. Not in status or social circles way but in some… magical way or maybe she was just imagining it.

"…go with us to beach this coming Friday? Bella? Bella!" Mike's voice shakes her out of her musing. She nodded not know what was she agreeing to her friend.

"Huh?"

Mike smiled at her boyishly before repeating his request.

"We are going to La Push Beach this coming Friday. Join us!" Bella was stuck for few seconds before getting her gearing together.

"Oh, I don't…know Mike…I have some-"

"Oh please come on, now. I promise you will enjoy it. Come on it would mean so much to me if you come with us Bella. Please!" Mike pleaded making Bella little guilty for turning him down for no clear reason. Seeing his hopeful face, she couldn't help to agree knowing this will make him and other boys more forward with their approaches on her.

"Great! I see you on Friday!" Mike hoorayed while sprinting off it's like he had just won a million bucks in lottery.

* * *

_27th__ December 1646_

_Five months pregnant, twenty-seven years old Hermione Granger-Weasley looked at her forever twenty-two year old friend Harry who was busy playing with her three year old daughter Rose and ten year old Teddy, chasing the vegetarian vampire around the yard. She smiled wistfully as she still remembered the day when Harry transformed in to vampire. _

_Ron and Harry were on some undercover unspeakable mission when they were ambush by their targets leaving their half of the squad dead and Harry on his death-bed funny thing was the Hallows once again appeared in front of them but this time they made Harry to accept them unwillingly. _

_Ron described the scene horrifying because all he could remember was Harry's agonizing screams echoing in the worn warehouse and him losing the consciousness due to nasty bump on his head. Ron didn't remember much but the day still it haunted him because he failed to have Harry's back. Even though Harry simply told him that, it wasn't his fault but Ron being Ron still can't forgive himself but he was getting better and Hermione was sure that he would be okay one day. _

_Survivor's guilt was one nasty thing it never let you forget your failure. Ever._

"_Hermione what are you thinking about?" Harry came to her in instant blink. His smile dispersed all those dark thoughts lingering in her mind. She smiled at her friend who for some reason wasn't able to keep himself from smiling. Right now, her biggest fear was that Harry would be all alone in future. _

"_Nothing! Nothing!" She didn't want her friend to worry but she was sure that he knew. He always knew._

"_Harry, can I ask you who the lucky one is that made you smile like this?" She asked slyly. Harry's smile brightens at the question. _

"_Carlisle Cullen." He answered shyly. _

_Hermione urged her friend to tell her every detail on how they met and Harry engaged her because like her he knew that every moment between them was precious. She listen intently when Harry describe Carlisle his gentle nature, about his compassion towards humans and his dream to be doctor to help those who need him. _

_She knew the day would come that Harry will fall in love and have his own coven of vampires knowing him she was sure he would form it as a one big family because one thing that she learned about Harry James Potter was that he loved fast and hard._

_That was what Hermione and whole Weasley family wanted for Harry, someone special with whom he spends his eternal life…_

* * *

'Vampires!'

Her mind was repeating it constantly. How could this be? How could there be a big coven of vampires and nobody knew and there were no bodies lay in their wake? What was their intention? All these questions were coming in her head at incredible speed. She looked at the man who smiled at her across the table and she could see that smile wasn't like Edward's or Ted's strain or mocking but were assuring and comforting.

It was then Bella knew that scaring her wasn't his intention and that he trusted her with his whole family's secret. She couldn't help to give him a small smile in return.

It all started on Friday the day she visited the La Push beach with rest of the school gang and surprisingly the weather was sunny and warm. A good day for the beach she thought, sigh in contentment. Mike was driving while blubbering on and on about something that she _couldn't_ care to listen. Her mind was wandering back and forth to Edward and Ted.

They were couple, a couple!

Thinking about it broke her heart a little. If it wasn't meant to be then so be it she thought. Yes, this was first time that she liked someone so much but she knew her boundaries and when to stop. She wasn't Charlie's daughter for nothing!

At the beach, she met some boys from the reservation including one Jacob Black who had taken little interest in her along with rest of the party of Mike-Tyler-Eric.

What was in her that it made all boys to behave like this around her? She wasn't by any chance a vain girl but she also knew that it wasn't her plain looks and wits that made boys behave like this, the only one possibility was the bet but she didn't want to read in it too much.

All was going well with their little outing when she made mistake of mentioning Cullen's. Jacob flatly told her that the Doctor and his family weren't allowed to be near in this part of town. Why? She asked; his answer was because they were _cold ones _and it was something to do with his tribe's legend and that was what piped her interest.

Next day after school, she went with Jessica and Angela for dress shopping at Port Angeles. She came across a little store where all the native souvenir items were available even a book on tribe's legend. Her mind made connection and she purchased it. She so wanted to know about them, their secret, about the cold ones, the bloodsuckers as Jacob called them.

It was then she ran in to group of drunken men who leered at her the same group who were leering at her in the store.

'This is not good.' her mind screamed.

'Do something dammit.' She was screaming in her mind but still unable to take any action.

'Save yourself! Run! Run!' even with all this warnings in her head she freezes in place. She couldn't do anything when those men advance at her. Tears started pricking in her eyes when her throat didn't make any noise. Sob came out of her mouth when a dark-haired man grabs her arm trying to kiss her and she struggled with all her might. She could hear their laugh and jeers as her attacker was grabbing her.

"Let go of her you, swine!"

A voice ordered the bunch. Bella looked up with her tear-filled eyes when she saw her savior. His dark hair with beautiful green eyes made an image of a hero it wasn't only that his presence was what made her think it. Her heart started thumping loudly she never felt when the man let go of her arm jerkily. That when she saw it his green eyes blazing with anger and rage that made men back off a little. All his body was screaming command and order.

"Waa id you call 'e? 'wine?" the dark man said again. The bad stench waved when he opened his mouth.

"Let. Go. Of. Her!"

This time it angered the man who seemed to be leading the group. Bella feared that now they will attack the beautiful man who stood there calmly not afraid of the inevitable. That was when they attacked but what she saw next astonished her.

Mr. Cullen made a swift kick in groin of the man who was attacking her few minutes ago. His scream was that of an injured cat. He kneed the ground holding the part that was attack viciously. His men grew afraid when they saw their leader on ground with his nose gracing the concrete. In that situation they did what was, expect of them to do. They ran. They ran away leaving the man on ground passed out from the pain.

"Come along, my dear."

Bella saw a pale hand offered by her savior who just stood there smiling at her tear-filled face. She hesitantly took it. Harry carefully maneuvered her to his black BMW.

They didn't talk or even share a glance. Bella didn't know what to say to him the person who helped her, who saved her.

"T-thank y-you for saving m-me." She muttered truth to be told she was ashamed by what happened tonight.

"No problem dear. And don't blame yourself. It could have happened to anyone. This was just wrong place, wrong time." The beautiful voice said sensing her thoughts.

"But it didn't happen to anyone but to me! That's the point." Bella raised her voice at the frustration. All of her emotions that she had bottled up for long time were brimming on the surface after what happened tonight.

She was frustrated, angry, and disappointed in herself. She never noticed Harry parking the car or running his hand through her hair comforting her. Bella by character was a strong if not a stubborn girl but sometimes even the strongest people crumble under pressure and Harry knew it better than anyone did.

The girl sobbed in his arms and he let her. He had done this before when Rose broke after the news that she would never be a mother and when Teddy crumbled over Victoire's death in yellow plague.

"Shhh, it's okay Bella…Let it all out…it's okay."

Bella didn't know when she fell asleep on her savior or when she was placed on her bed in her house. All she dreamed was laughing face of one known as Harrison Cullen.

When she woke up next day, she was in her room with the clothes that she wore day before. Her alarm read 7:30 am. She pushed away the rumpled sheets on her as she touched the grounds with her socks covered feet. She glance out of the window the weather was dingy and raining heavily, perfect for self-loathing she thought. Her mind was made up not to go school today. She wasn't sure how she got home but she was sure it was Mr. Cullen.

She was just about to go to her bathroom when a note caught her attention. It did because it was a beautiful parchment paper with beautiful writing on cover. 'Miss Swan' it read. The ink used was green and the cursive writings were elegant. Without wasting any moment, she unfolded the paper and read:

**I know you want your answers. Meet me at Adam's coffee shop at 3 in afternoon today.'**

**Harrison Cullen**

A small tired smile played on her lips, and she decided to go.

Bella didn't know what to expect or why was she here in first place, maybe it all the things that she was going through- her moving in with her father to Forks to the yesterday's incident. Her interest in Cullen's was to distract herself from all the changes she had gone through. She saw him sitting by himself with owner's daughter Danny making eyes at his table now and then. She shook her head in amusement it was all expected but she had to admit Harry was looking exceptionally good today with his white shirt and dark slacks with grey cashmere on.

"Good afternoon Bella." The man greeted her in his usual self. She smiled at him returning the greeting.

"How have you been?"

"Good…tired… but good."

"I'm glad that you are okay."

"I didn't thank-"

"Nonsense Bella if it hadn't been me than it could have been someone else. I did what I had to do. I am glad that you are okay."

She nodded her head in understanding. The man who had taken in all those grown up kids despite them being near of age of 18 he would of course worry about her. In some sense, it made her feel warm inside her that somebody didn't expect her to take the step for their happiness first, like her parents. Yes, she loved them but Charlie was all in all an absentee father who called her maybe once or twice a week and her mother Renee, even though she loved her was busy with her new exciting life with her younger husband. Bella was actually jealous of the Cullen children who were lucky that they have Mr. Cullen as their parent.

"Me too. I was scared… I never thought that I would…" she trailed off covering her eyes with the palm she still felt those hands on her making her recoil in disgust.

"But you are safe now." Harry rubbed her arms in assurance, which she appreciated.

"Why am I here?" She blurted out. When she realized what she had done, she blushed in embarrassment. Here was the man who was worried about her welfare and she snubbed him.

"Aaah! I know you have asked around about us, right?" Her hesitate nod was his answer. His soften on her.

"Was I not supposed to do that?" At that, he chuckled in amusement. The girl reminds him so much of Hermione, always the curious one.

"How about I tell you my story?"

She hesitantly nodded, bracing herself and giving Harry her undivided attention.

"Okay so my story starts by birth of one little boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle…"

* * *

_29th__ April 1653_

_Harry stood there numbly. He had anticipated this but not so soon, it was too soon for him and he wasn't ready for this. He leaned more on to the hospital wall that was supporting his weight for last two hours. Molly had been admitted after she was diagnosed with the virus that had major breakout recently, Yellow plague that was what it was called. It had taken down three hundred witches and wizard across Britain. _

_He dry sobbed over the memory of freshly graduate Victoire Weasley who was found dead in her new apartment. Teddy was so heartbroken by his girlfriend's death. _

_Healers were swarming in and out but none of them had any answers. His eyes fall on Arthur who looked so broken that his non-beating heart gave a jolt upon seeing him. His wife of 45-yrs lay inside possibly counting her last breathes and they couldn't do anything either to save his ailing wife or comfort him. Harry had never felt so much helpless in his life. _

_Harry was forever in debt of the woman who loved him like her own son, the one who gave him the family to love and cherish and now he was losing her to inevitable death just like his parents, Sirius, Remus and others. _

"_Are you Mrs. Weasley's family?" A healer in blue scrubs asked them. Arthur was instantly on his feet. _

"_Yes, we are! Is she okay? Is Molly okay?" _

"_I am afraid we…have some bad news. The virus is spreading rapidly and…with her age, her immune system is failing her. I am sorry there is nothing we could do to save her…" _

_Hearing those words couldn't explain the pain that shot through his body. For first time in his life, Harry longed for tears that were forever frozen inside him. He gave out a dry sob because this was all he could do. He never saw Arthur falling on his knees crying or Ron coming over to him enveloping his father in hug crying with him or Ginny crying on Fred's shoulder. He just stood there refusing to believe that this was the end for her._

"…_she did ask for all you to see her… but you are not supposed to cross the yellow tape… the virus is contagious." _

_With that, the healer left them to wallow in their misery. Soon other family members were told of the news and hospital corridor was filled with weeping members who didn't want the woman they love to go like this._

_Harry was there sitting far away from them, admiring them and even envying them a bit. They could cry reviling their heart's content but he couldn't. He wasn't even supposed to have any sympathy or compassion for humans but he did. He saw Bill and Fleur going in the room where Molly was. For them his heart goes out to them they just lost their child now they are losing their mother too. Life wasn't fair Harry thought bitterly. A hand patted him on shoulder, looking up he saw Mr. Weasley smiling grimly at him. _

"_Mr. Weasley…" he trailed off not knowing what to say. He scooted over to give the man a place to sit. _

"_She wants to see you Harry." Arthur stated. Harry's figure becoming stiff and nod his head in agreement he really did want to see her. He got up from his place and walk up to the door of Molly's room. He saw Bill and his wife leaving it, giving them a curt nod he went in. _

_This fragile figure was nothing like the one who killed Bellatrix LeStrange in last battle or the happy woman who loves to feed all people. Her mouth covered by oxygen mask while her grey hair spread over the pillow. Her brown warm eyes looked at him with love. Seeing her looking at him his breath hitched a little. He crossed the yellow tape; the virus didn't work on vampires so he was safe._

"_Mrs. Weasley…" again his words failed him. _

"_Harry…" her words were more like whisper but he heard it perfectly. _

"_I am glad you are here." She said to him while uncovering her mouth. She smiled at him that he can't help but return; even with death near she was still Molly Weasley, mother of eight wonderful children, a woman who loved him when his own relatives didn't. His thoughts wander back to Carlisle for a minute but he squashed it he really didn't want to go there._

"_How are you Harry?" _

"_I am fine Mrs. Weasley." He said that too hurriedly._

"_Ah, I see." She gave him the knowing look, which he couldn't help but duck his head in response. He knew she could tell when something was bugging him. _

"_Is anyone special in your life right now?" she was asking all those mundane questions that all mother asked their children to ease them of their troubles. _

"_There was someone…it didn't work out." _

"_Don't worry dear everything will be fine you will see." she laughed. "Life works like that you know. It is all ups and downs Harry but only thing that keeps you going is… family." She smiled at him lovingly. He nodded in understanding and silently agrees with her._

"_Arthur was very lucky to have you Molly." _

"_No dear… it was I who was lucky… I guess we both were lucky that we found each other." He could tell that she was remembering all the good times she had with her husband. _

"_I wish I were the same." _

"_Oh! Harry my dear boy… You will find your mate. Just you wait they will be wonderful to you my dear and I have no doubt in that." Molly comforted the vampire who leaned in and took her hand in his own cold ones. _

"_Thank you Mrs. Weasley." The woman beamed. He couldn't help but appreciate the woman for everything she had done for him._

"_You will make a wonderful spouse to the one you choose Harry they will be lucky to have you. I just know that. I can feel it in my heart you know."_

"_I know." He said it fondly. He listen to her as she recount all of her memories to him about her and Arthur, how they met, how they fall in love with each other and all tales of her children, even him. Harry end up staying in for rest of the time with no permission given to other he chooses to stay this was least he could do. Her family didn't want her to die alone. He didn't want her to die alone so he stayed but the time came short when next day before midnight Molly Weasley passed away, with Harry Potter beside her bed recounting all of her precious memories with her. _

_Healers came inside declaring her dead while Harry stood in the corner with blank face. They were about to her face when he asked for some time with her, time to say his goodbyes to her. Taking her now cold hands in his, he ran his hand through her grey hair, kissing her hand then her forehead, in love and affection._

"_Goodbye Mrs. Weasley…thank you for everything."_

_He left the room in silence disappearing in sea of darkness._

* * *

Bella walked in to her house with unusual sight to see in the kitchen. There was her father wearing an apron, whisking what looked like a batter.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Bells, how was the walk?"

"It was good…dad what are you doing?"

"Um…well…you see we haven't celebrated you moving in…so I…" His sheepish expression was enough. Bella smoother her laughter that was erupting from her throat she was touch by the gesture.

"Or we can order take out!"

"No, whatever you make would be fine…you work so hard after all to put it together." She smiled at her father who was somewhat relieved. Clearly the man was waiting for a rejection.

"Okay could you set the table?"

"Yeah…what did you make?"

"Hmmm…pancakes?"

This time laughter was heard and Charlie couldn't help but join in. They set up the table and enjoyed the variety of pancakes for dinner. Bella for the first time felt liberated since she moved to Forks.

After dinner Bella was about to climb upstairs when she turned around and called out her dad.

"Dad!"

"Yes! Bells"

"You know…I really enjoy tonight's dinner. We should do this…every night."

Charlie smiled this was new and…beautiful.

"Only if I get to cook the dinner. I really want pancakes for breakfast only."

She smiled the same smiled when she was a kid. Moisture built up in his eyes when he heard those sweet words. He couldn't help being proud of the girl whom he hadn't raised for most of her life, the girl who grew up without him, the girl who was brave enough to move with her absentee father for her mother's happiness. Charlie thanked the god for giving him such a sweet child.

"I won't have it other way. Good night Bella."

"Night dad."

* * *

_25th__ December 1646_

"_Go out with me Harry."_

_To be honest Harry was stunned by blonde man in front of him. His amber eyes bore in to him with the question. Harry knew his fondness for Carlisle was more than that. Since the day from the party, they have kept in touch. Usually they venture in to the muggle world for some privacy and of course, for all the entertainment options it provides. Form opera to the Louvre and everything in between. For some time Harry thought, he treated Carlisle differently for his aversion on human blood but it was more that. He loved the way Carlisle treated him differently. The way he smiled at him or the way he holds his hand in his, how sometimes his fingers would lightly touch the nape of his neck, caressing it. It would always leave him frustrated but he somehow felt content._

"_I would love to, Carlisle."_

_He had never seen Carlisle smiling so bright._

* * *

_31st__ December 1646_

_Harry was pacing furiously in beautifully furnished living room of Grimmauld Place. He was anxious. Why you ask? Carlisle Cullen was picking him up for their date. It was making him really nervous. He hasn't been on date since…forever. Teddy was snickering at him godfather's antics he had never seen him like this. _

"_It's not funny!" _

"_Yes it is." Teddy said, "Would you relax he will be here any minute." The 13 year old boy told his godfather who stopped pacing and took the empty seat next to his godson._

"_Wow Harry I have never seen you like this."_

"_It's because this type of things never happens in my life." Teddy nodded his head in understanding it's hard when you are Hero. In all thirteen years on his life, Teddy has never seen Harry with anyone whether male or female. Yes, sometimes his godfather stays out for night occasionally but he never brings them home and Teddy was okay with it. _

"_I know Harry…but try to have fun tonight okay." Harry saw all concern in his child's eyes. Smiling he patted his head in affection. _

"_Thanks Ted."_

"_You're welcome-"_

_Green flames rise in their living room fireplace, duo rose to their feet to greet the guest but find none instead they saw an envelope address to Harry. Teddy didn't felt good about it._

_Snatching the paper Harry went for the letter opener. Reading it his eyes grew darker and his face turned solemn. Teddy seeing his godfather's face, he concludes that it wasn't good news and he knew why._

**I Am Sorry **

**Forgive Me**

**Carlisle Cullen**

'_Oh no'_

"_Well that did it…" Harry flopped down on sofa dejectedly seeing his godfather's face so crushed. Teddy was excited that Harry had found someone, not only him everyone in Weasley family was excited for him. It was then and there Theodore vowed to make the Cullen pay for hurting his godfather…Black Family Style._

"_Har-"_

"_Sssshhhh. Don't talk… just…stay with me." He asked his godson who sat beside him propping_

_his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry took his warm hand in his own cold ones. _

"_Okay... I am here for you."_

"_I know…"_

* * *

_29th__ June 1653_

_Teddy saw his godfather working in his office. It's been months since Victoire's & Molly's funeral, Harry haven't been same since. He couldn't help thinking dark thoughts but with Victoire's death was still fresh all those 'what if's' were coming in to his mind. Yes, they had made big plans together but all was moot now since her death. Teddy didn't know if he could love other ever again but for that romantic love or not he couldn't abandon his godfather. He knocked on the door once before walking in the office._

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes Ted you want something?"_

"_Yes...I…I have this decision by myself that..." Teddy gulped. This may have been the most frightening thing he was ever going to tell his godfather. To be honest he was little scared of Harry's reaction._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_Teddy!"_

"_Okay! Okay! Here it goes…I have been thinking about this long and hard. Ever since Victoire's death I felt numb and for me she was the one…her and Molly's death made me realized that…that the time between us was getting shorter and shorter. Truth to be told I am little scared. I don't want to be left alone Harry. So after much thinking I decided that…I want to be with you…forever…"_

_Harry gasped. For a moment, he thought he was mistaken even with his vampire hearing but the hopeful look on his godson's face Harry knew Teddy had made the decision and the boy was stubborn just like him. _

"_Okay."_

"_See I know- what! You said okay?" Harry nodded. Teddy couldn't help but sigh in relief. He hugged his godfather silently thanking him. He knew Harry won't be able to decide so he made it for Harry. Well he wasn't smart for nothing._

"_We will do this on your birthday, okay?"_

_That was coming at the end of the month._

"_It's perfect Harry."_

* * *

_31st__ October 1656_

_Carlisle couldn't help but appreciate Harry's back. It was slender with a beautiful arch with the clothes he was wearing it was difficult to hide it. He saw Harry standing at the corner with his back to whole room full of vampires. He smiled 'typical Harry' he thought but that was what he loved about him that he was predictable yet most complicated man he ever met. He saw tawny haired vampire's amber eyes glaring at him. He sigh in little frustration things were now lot harder that he thought. He knew that he had a lot to make up to Harry if he were given a chance to make things right between them but the circumstances was making it difficult for him. _

"_I hope you would keep up with our deal Carlisle. I would be really disappointed if something would happen to… Edward." _

"_Don't worry Caius I will." _

_Carlisle hated him. He hated Caius of the Volturi who was keeping him away from Harry, who was endangering his Childe Edward. If he could, Carlisle was going to skip the meeting but Caius took pleasure in inviting him to see him squirm. He was the ancient vampire making moves on Harry all evening and he couldn't do anything to stop that. The red-eyed vampire had gall to smirk at him while he made his way to Harry was stood alone in the corner just like him. _

"_What deal?" _

_Carlisle clearly jumped. He didn't expect anyone, turning around he saw the same tawny haired vampire that came in with Harry, and he was Harry's Childe, Teddy Lupin. His eyes soften on the question. _

"_I asked a question…what deal?"_

"_I don't have any answer for that…"_

"_Bullshit!" the newborn vampire hissed. Looking around him the boy led him to different corner away from prying eyes of the Volturi guards. Casting a non-verbal anti-eavesdropping shield Teddy stood in front of the Blonde Vampire_

"_Start answering my question Cullen I am here on very thin ice with you."_

"_You don't understand…I can't."_

_'I wonder how I can make this newborn understand what is on the line but clearly his he is pissed.'_

"_Look…you own me and my godfather an explanation…you weren't there when Harry was…just tell me. Clearly Harry isn't over you just like you aren't."_

"_But-"_

"_No but! Don't you think Harry deserves any kind of happiness after what you have put him through?"_

_That shut Carlisle up. He clearly loved his godfather but was afraid for some reason._

"_When I first met Harry…many people were interested in him, especially Caius of the Volturi but_

_Harry denied them and we formed a friendship…I was very much in love with him from the moment I saw him. He was everything and more than I wanted… and he makes me happy. Just by thinking of him…makes me happy. Caius was unhappy that Harry chose me instead of him when he heard I that have sired a Childe with a gift of mind-reading he threaten me to back off from Harry or…"_

"_Or your Childe dies... or is taken away."_

_Carlisle nodded. Teddy understood that bond with a sire and Childe was stronger as the bond with two vampire mates. _

"_Let me tell you Cullen my godfather may have been through lot of shit and he deserves his happiness even if you are the one for him I won't stop that…"_

_Carlisle was waiting for a 'but', and he wasn't disappointed._

"_But I don't fully trust you. One toe out of the line and it's over. It won't be Volturi guards but me who will rip you apart and torching you. Understand?"_

"_I do."_

"_Good now meet me at this address and bring your baby or whatever. Make no mistake I will be watching you."_

_Teddy walks away with two-finger 'watching you' at Carlisle making his warning clear._

"_Teddy!"_

_The tawny haired Vampire turned his head._

"_Thank you."_

"_For Harry…I do anything." The newborn snorted and walked away._

* * *

_6th__ November 1656, 10:37am_

_Harry was reading at the terrace garden when Toby the house-elf popped. With Teddy out visiting the Gringotts he had the house to himself so with beautiful weather outside he took the sanctuary on their terrace garden that he had created with bit help of Teddy and Neville._

"_Master Potter! Master Potter! Young Master Teddy is here. He bring guest."_

_Harry nodded at his housekeeper. He was little curious. Teddy never brought guest at home well never since Victoire's death. He expected many things but never expected the familiar shade of blonde in his living room. His breath hitched just like before. There stood in his all glory_

_Carlisle Cullen who he hasn't seen in last five years._

"_Carlisle?"_

"_Hello Harry."_

_The silence that followed was numbing, painfully numbing. Harry never thought that the man whom he loved at one time stood in his living room as if nothing happened. His eyes saw red when the blonde man, made mistake to smile at him. Harry didn't know what come over him but he did what he thought was totally okay at that time._

_Raising his fist, he pounced on the bastard._

* * *

_6th__ November 1656, 3:57pm_

_How in the world did this happened?_

_One minute he was exchanging hits with the blonde man and other minute he found himself trapped underneath him moaning and panting the bastard's name to completion. He stood up naked in his now destroyed living room with Carlisle still wearing the same smile as before but more tender. Huffing Harry turned away to put on his clothes._

"_Why did you come here Cullen?"_

"_For you…"_

"_Please! Not with that again. I am still pissed at you! You have some nerve showing your face here after what happened! After what have you done do you really thinking that you deserve another chance? Answer me! Carlisle, Am I wrong?"_

_Harry couldn't help but sound unsure. His green eyes bore in to amber ones. _

"_Harry I know that I have hurt you but what happened between us now wouldn't have happened if we didn't want it! ….I will confess that it was very wrong of me to abandon you like that with no explanation what so ever but…please! Please! Give me one chance to make up to you. For me it's only you…only you Harry!"_

_Then Carlisle kissed him. He couldn't help but smile when Harry reciprocated it. Even if this was only one-step of many but it was step, for their story and now they were okay with it._

_Meanwhile…_

_Teddy couldn't help but sneer at the twins who dare to stand in front of him. He maybe a newborn but his years as wizard wasn't wasted. Just like his godfather even he was gifted with magic even after his transformation in to vampire. But that didn't stop the nature playing a well meant joke on wolf's son now a vampire by giving him power of submission. _

_Teddy's natural charisma and strength and his sharp sliver tongue was testament for Slytherin it was no surprise that he was sorted in to one. After turning in to the vampire all those traits resulted in to a unique gift of power to subdue or force people in to submission. It did not matter who they are. Right now his amber eyes were looking down on the terrible twins who stood frigid as stone in front of him. Their eyes wide with fear and with the pressure building around them make it difficult for them to use their gifts on him. Jane was never the one to say that she feared anyone not even Aro but this newborn was powerful …very powerful and for the first time in her miserable long life she felt panic, terror and fear. Beside her twin, Alec was as good as stone statute. The effect of power was enormous._

"_Listen here duckies this wolf is little pissed at the bleach head toe rag that you call leader he had done something very unforgivable in my eyes. So be good little puppies and move aside or face me my wrath…" _

_They vanish without wasting a second. Teddy snatch open the door of the Volturi Leader's Chambers. He saw the swine getting cozy with some other vampire other than his wife. The female strutted out as fast as she could, leaving one pissed newborn and a Volturi leader who scrambled to put on his robe._

"_WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? YOU CAN'T WALK IN JUST LIKE THAT! JANE! ALEC!-_

"_Don't bother I have send them packing…you…and I …have a business to deal. Shall we?" _

_Theodore Lupin smirked at the leader. Cracking his fingers a bit he close the door behind him._

_Outside Jane and Alec look and each other and walk away ignoring the scream of one terrified leader._

* * *

_15th August 1659_

_Carlisle couldn't help but smile when he saw the man he loved walking down the aisle. _

"_You are lucky man Carlisle." Said his Childe Edward who stood beside him as his best man, Carlisle was happy for him. He found a mate in Teddy after all those tensions cleared away between them. _

_Stepping down a foot, Carlisle offers his hand to his mate who took it shyly. Maneuvering Harry beside him Carlisle was in awe of his beautiful mate. _

"_You look beautiful…"_

_Harry ducked his head a little and smiled. A cough shook them off when the minister started the ceremony. _

"_Dearly beloved, today we gather here…"_

_Teddy looked down the aisle where all of Harry's and Carlisle's friends had taken their seat. With all the Weasley and Denali coven mingling, he smiled at them one- two even waved him. Ron and Hermione wore smiles for their best friend who had found his happiness at last._

_He saw Arthur Weasley sitting at the front row of Harry's family. The man was proud and it was like he hasn't even changed a bit but Ted knows, just like him Arthur lost Molly too. Ted knew that if Victoire was here now, they would have been together but now… he was sure that the magic was compensating him by sending him, his Edward, who looked gorgeous as ever. Once again looking at Arthur he bowed at him respectfully, Arthur nodded in gesture._

* * *

_Same Time…_

_Arthur look at the soon-to-be newly married couple with soften gaze. If Molly were here, she would have been so proud of Harry. He saw them as Carlisle tried to teach Harry some dance moves. He chuckled; even if Harry was a vampire, his dancing skills didn't make any progress as his beauty and grace. _

'_You are proud of him aren't you Molly?'_

* * *

20 Years after Cullen's stayed in Forks

* * *

Wilshire, London.

Wilshire was very beautiful residential side of London. With typical cloudy London weather and vast mansions, it was one of the most expensive real states in the world. The mansions of this lanes were occupied by mostly known, rich and influential people in the world who loves to makes this real state as one of their many vacation houses but the main reason this particular Lane was famous was not for its posh parties or clubs or even security but because of one teeny tiny urban legend, surrounding the mysterious no.12 House.

The legend says that it didn't ...exist.

Yes, there are 11 and 13 but no. 12 in between. Some says it was contractor's fault or says it was number was cursed so it was removed by the iconic architect of this very lane.

That maybe so but they didn't realize was that no.12 in fact did exist just it was under the Fieldus Charm. Away from prying eyes, the mansion housed nine beautiful people who would put the most beautiful woman, Miss Jenna Leroy, an academy-winning actress, resident of Wilshire, to shame. Pity though they would never see them.

* * *

Alice was bouncy again.

Jasper moaned, yes he did love his mate very much but when his mate got bouncy something big always happened. He saw her twirling all over the place. He tried to use his gift but it was no use. Alice will calm down when only Alice wants to.

"She is at it again?" Jasper nodded at Rosalie who frowned.

"What do you thinking is going to happen?" Emmett asked his wife who shrugged in response.

"What is going on here?" Edward came in with Teddy who looked little ruffled up clearly indicating what activity they have been up to.

"Nothing. Alice is on roll again! WOOHOO!" Emmett shouted. Teddy sighed as he saw his sister stuttering, twirling, jumping and hopping. Just by looking at her, he felt tired even though it was impossible but still…

The living room door's opens again and came in Mr. and Mr. Cullen carrying tomes of books in their hands.

"Hello! My dear love…Jasper why is your wife and my daughter hula hopping?"

Jasper never have to answer when the one and last member of the Cullen coven enter with her dirty painting shirt on Bella entered the living room to see what the commotion was is about. Seeing her sister Alice threw away the hoop ring, went straight to her, and hugged her tightly. She shouted incoherently.

"Bella, I see him! I see him! Bella. You are going to meet him tomorrow! Yay!"

Then she vanished upstairs in to Bella's room still shouting leaving the rest of the Cullen's

stunned. A smiled blossomed on Harry's face when he understood his daughter words. Bella was finally going to meet her mate.

"Congratulations!" Bella was hugged by all the members, who were happy for her. Rosalie quickly took her upstairs where Alice was sure going crazy in her closet. Leaving girls to their planning, the men of Cullen household made their way to the backyard of house.

Carlisle wrapped his arm over his mate's shoulder who was smiling brightly at the prospect of complete family.

"Are you happy?"

"Very..."

Bella was a very welcome addition in their coven. Harry and Carlisle were happy to have her. It was 20 years ago when Bella and her father Charlie met a terrible accident. With Bella on her deathbed, Charlie begged Carlisle to save his daughter before he died. With her permission, Carlisle turned her and she has been with them ever since.

For Harry life was enough with Carlisle and their children. Now with Bella finding her mate the family would be complete. He sighed in contentment

"What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked his mate who smiled mysterious at him. Then Harry leaned on him a little.

"Why don't you find out?"

He raced past him with Carlisle not far behind.

* * *

'Forever and ever indeed.'

* * *

Read and Review

All Thanks to my Beta LuckyGirl02

Sarsky


End file.
